


Thread 7

by banbanabas



Series: FE3H Threadfic Collection [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Church of Seiros (Fire Emblem), Drabble, F/F, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Religious Conflict, but guess what edelgard is about? dorothea, dorothea isn't either, edelgard isn't about that church life, hell yeah, this is a short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbanabas/pseuds/banbanabas
Summary: Edelgard doesn't care much for church services, but at least Dorothea's there with her.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: FE3H Threadfic Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583395
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Thread 7

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted as a twitter thread.

Academy students are required to attend Church of Seiros services every week.

The Black Eagles students aren't particularly... religious, but they still go. Edelgard grits her teeth and bears it, Hubert at her side.

Sometimes, the person at her other side is Dorothea.

At first, it surprised Edelgard that Dorothea wasn't a believer, with Manuela as her mentor. Edelgard asked her about it once, and Dorothea said, "I find it hard to believe in a goddess that stands by while certain... things happen in the world."

Edelgard is inclined to agree, so she welcomes Dorothea's presence beside her.

She’s a little dangerous, though. If Edelgard glances her way during the sermon, Dorothea crosses her eyes and makes a face, and Edelgard's never prepared. She stifles a giggle behind one hand, and Hubert can do nothing but sigh.

She gets to hear her sing, too. Edelgard strains to pick out her voice among the throng. Even with all the other people singing, Edelgard can hear how well she holds a tune, the light usage of vibrato. She shows off a little. Edelgard pretends it's for her.

On Saint Cethleann day, Dorothea doesn't sit in Edelgard's pew. Instead she is part of the choir (at Manuela's insistence). She gets to sing a solo.

Edelgard sits up straighter when Dorothea rises for her part. And then she stares, listens, mouth agape, as Dorothea performs.

It floors her. Dorothea's voice is beautiful. No, _she_ is— 

Edelgard catches herself before that thought goes too far. She clears her throat, blushing, reclining onto the pew.

Yet she lets herself think for just one moment: if anything in this cathedral is holy, it's Dorothea.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter: @sporeprise


End file.
